Natural gas containing sulphide(s) in the form of hydrogen sulphide, thiol (including mercaptans) and other sulphide compounds is known as sour gas. The combustion of sour gas produces oxides of sulphur (SO.sub.3 and SO.sub.2). These oxides of sulphur are serious air pollutants and eventually produce, when combined with water, what is known as acid rain. Additionally, these sulphide compounds are poisonous and lethal to humans and animals and are corrosive to metals and other materials used for the handling and transporting of natural gas. Consequently, there is a requirement that sulphides present in the sour gas be removed to produce "sweet gas". Sweet gas is generally known in the industry as natural gas containing less than 4 to 16 ppm H.sub.2 S and a maximum total of 30 to 80 ppm sulphide.
Currently, the natural gas industry uses batch and continuous processes for the removal of H.sub.2 S and other sulphide compounds. However, these processes often release dangerous sulphides to the environment. Consequently, there is a need for a process which reduces atmospheric pollution and solid sulphur discharge while producing a stable sulphide compound which can be safely stored and transported.